


Ship-Wide Gravity Malfunction

by naevia_nadia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitous descriptions of the universe, Hux doing acrobatics in microgravity, I love myself, I watched a lot of NASA videos for this, Kylo Ren's fear of heights, M/M, Mean Teasing, Microgravity Fluff, Ren getting over his fear via Hux being mean to him, Shoutout to NASA, Teasing, When will soft kylux let me live?, Zero-G Fluff, even though this is technically cannoli kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naevia_nadia/pseuds/naevia_nadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Hux thinks as he floats through the air of Deck 6, he can’t blame Kylo Ren for this.  Not even Kylo Ren, who is stubbornly stuck to the ground below him, could be blamed for a ship-wide gravity malfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship-Wide Gravity Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there wasn't any Zero-G fluff in the Kylux fandom, and what in the shit? What the fuck, y'all? 
> 
> So, as one does, I wrote my own. 
> 
> If anyone wants to write the smut edition of microgravity, that would be great. But at the same time, sex in microgravity would be super hard because of Newton's Third Law and shit :/ Fuck you, Isaac Newton, you basic ass bitch. 
> 
> ANYWAY! Enjoy this fluff, my loves <3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Every ship fails at one point in her lifetime, and the _Finalizer_ is no different, even though those aboard her think she could do no wrong. That’s just the way machines are. 

 

Usually, it’s a smaller system that malfunctions. A temperature panel makes Deck 4 a bit warmer than usual, making officers tug at their shirt collars and stormtroopers sweat underneath their white body armor. A door slides shut and locks there, trapping the unlucky soul behind the closed doors until someone can be sent to rescue them. A console on the bridge malfunctions, telling the officer in command of it that somehow, the ship is headed right towards a black hole and they must turn heading immediately or risk spaghettification. That officer would usually just roll their eyes and reset the system, shutting off the incessant beeping of the critical warning alarm. 

 

And sometimes, the _Finalizer’s_ malfunctions can be attributed to one person and one person alone. The resident Force user of the ship enjoys breaking her as only a chaotic being can. There are so many times that a slashed console, a malfunctioning door or a sputtering atmospheric panel can be blamed on Kylo Ren and Kylo Ren alone. 

 

Of course, Hux thinks as he floats through the air of Deck 6, he can’t blame Kylo Ren for this. Not even Kylo Ren, who is stubbornly stuck to the ground below him, could be blamed for a ship-wide gravity malfunction. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with the air, Ren,” Hux calls down to Ren. He pushes himself off the ceiling into a graceful arc. It always feels like one is flying when the gravity malfunctions. “I can breathe just as fine up here as you can down there.” 

 

Ren’s fists clench, but he still won’t move, even at Hux’s incessant teasing. Apparently, the Force can be used for much more than infiltrating minds and stopping blaster bolts in midair. It can even behave as gravity itself, pulling Ren down towards the ship, but only if Ren stands still. Before, when Ren had come into the deck, he had moved in small hops, moving just enough so that his body wouldn’t leave the floor like Hux is doing right now. 

 

Ren is dressed down to his leggings and that weird mesh-crop top thing that he insists on wearing as a shirt. Hux, meanwhile, is clothed in his normal attire, baring his coat and hat, which float randomly in his quarters. Even his hair is unregulated, floating free from any product in the micro-gravity aboard his ship. 

 

Hux’s hair is not as disorganized as Ren’s though. Apparently not even the Force could tame Ren’s wild locks of hair. Hux smiles at it before contorting his body into another spin, as though he is in water. 

 

“Do you know when the gravity will turn back on?” Ren asks, not at all amused with the way Hux twists and turns through the air. 

 

“Engineering said it could be anytime,” Hux says and pushes himself off the adjacent wall to float back towards Ren. “Of course, they’ll let us all know, so that no one plummets from the air and hurts themselves.” Hux would rather not have to deal with half the ship going to medbay because everyone was too high in the air once gravity returned. Unfortunately, even with a warning from engineering, someone always ends up with a broken leg or arm because they were too far up once gravity returned. 

 

Ren doesn’t say anything else beyond that, leaving Hux to continue floating around the room in random flips and twists. There’s always something whimsical about the gravity shutting off in a Star Destroyer; Hux blames it on the fact that it happens so rarely. Hux has seen that even the most hardened of people have found a delight in a ship’s microgravity. 

 

All except Ren, whose sourness permeates the room like it itself is some kind of gravitational force. Hux narrows his eyes at Ren’s back before pushing himself off the wall, right at Ren. They collide with a shout, as Ren jumps at the random weight against his back and Hux latches on so not to drift away. 

 

“Hux, what the fuck are you doing?” Ren asks in a hiss as Hux crawls across his body to his front, so that he may wrap his arms and legs around Ren’s torso, pinning Ren’s arms to his side in the process. 

 

Ren may have an irate expression on his face, his eyes dark as he glares at Hux, but the effect is ruined by his hair that comically floats around his face. Hux twirls a lock of it around his finger and says, at the wall over Ren’s shoulder, “You’re being overly dramatic, you know.” Hux glances down at Ren, who is fuming now. Hux isn’t deterred. “Why are you so upset anyway?”

 

“There’s a lot I could be doing right now,” Ren says back, as if Hux is an idiot. 

 

“There’s a lot I could be doing right now, too,” Hux says back. He scoots down Ren’s body so that their faces are in front of each other. “But I can’t. So I’m doing this instead.” Hux gestures out to the expanse of Deck 6 and at its expansive viewport. It shows the multitude of stars that exist outside the Star Destroyer, all glittering in their chaotic existence. 

 

“I thought you were all about organization. All about things being in _order_.”

 

Hux rolls his eyes at Ren. “I can’t control everything, you know. If I could, I would make you stop being such a childish _bore_.” Before Ren can react to that insult, Hux pushes himself away, floating out of Ren’s grab for him. 

 

Ren growls before reaching his hand out farther, in a move that Hux knows is Force-driven. However, as Hux feels a pull at the small of his back, Ren starts to lift from the floor. Right as Ren notices this, his hand immediately drops, and he stands there with his eyes closed and his breathing quick, firmly planted on the floor once more. 

 

Oh. So this is why Ren won’t come up here. 

 

“Are you afraid of heights, Ren?” Hux asks in a tone that is borderline gleeful. 

 

“No!” Ren snarls back, though the aggression Ren is trying to portray is rather ruined by the fact that he won’t open his eyes.

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Hux says, in a tone that completely conveys its shamefulness. “A lot of people have a fear of heights. It’s rather common, you know.”

 

“Shut _up_ , Hux.” Ren still hasn’t opened his eyes, like he himself could will gravity back to the ship by just wishing it back. 

 

Hux snorts at that and continues. “Look at you, master of the Knights of Ren, so gifted and special in the Force, and yet you can’t even break free of such a basic fear. How pitiful.” 

 

“ _Hux_.”

 

“I can still remember the first time gravity malfunctioned on a Star Destroyer. I had been, what, five? Yes, five years old, and yet I wasn’t afraid at all. The rest of the children around me were such fearful little things, clutching the sides of the ship like their mothers’ legs; you would have fit in perfectly, Ren.” 

 

Suddenly, Hux feels a pressure on his lower back. Then, before he can even react, Hux is pulled back by an unseen force, right into Ren’s arms. Ren turns him with a glare, and Hux smirks at him. Then, he glances at the ground that is so far below them. 

 

Upon seeing this, Ren’s grip on his arms turns into a full-bodied cling. Even Ren’s legs have somehow made their way around Hux’s torso, and they squeeze. Hard.

 

Ren is still looking down at the ground, his eyes wide in panic and his breath held when Hux says, pushing through the tight hold of Ren’s body, “Look what you did, Ren. You got over your fear.”

 

“Hux,” Ren says, his voice very quiet. His legs somehow tighten on Hux’s body. “Get me down.”

 

“No,” Hux says in a voice akin to a sing-song. 

 

Ren actually _whines_ before burying his face in Hux’s shoulder. He still won’t let go of Hux, even as they float upside down and across the room. Hux rolls his eyes at that and tries to twist himself through the room as before, like a great oceanic beast. Unfortunately, Ren’s added weight is quite the hindrance, and Hux just feels like he’s flopping about like a beached fish. 

 

Hux’s back bumps against the side wall of the room, but before he can go back across the room, he grabs onto a handhold, specifically installed for moments like this, and stops himself. From here, they have a perfect vantage point of the universe outside the viewport. 

 

Ren has still not left the safety of Hux’s shoulder. Hux sighs at that before jostling Ren’s head with a lift of his shoulders. “Get out of there, Ren.”

 

“No.”

 

Hux tilts his head back to thump against the wall. It’s like dealing with a child, sometimes. “You’re not going to fall, Ren. The gravity’s not on.”

 

“But what if it comes on,” Ren says, muffled into Hux’s shoulder. “What if it comes on randomly, and they don’t tell us? We’ll just plummet.”

 

Hux wraps an arm around Ren’s torso and tightens it into a secure hold. He tightens his other hand on the handhold. “Then I’ll dislocate my shoulder, just to keep you from falling. Alright?”

 

Ren inhales shakily. “Alright.”

 

“So look up. There’s something you need to see, something you can only see from up here.”

 

When Ren lifts his head out of Hux’s shoulder, his eyes are still closed. When he opens them, his focus won’t leave Hux’s face. The unblinking stare is too intense for Hux to maintain, and he scowls before turning his face to the side. 

 

“Don’t look at me,” Hux says, feeling awkward by the way Ren stares at him. “Look over there, at the viewport.” 

 

Ren turns his head to look. He gasps at the sight of what’s outside the viewport, at what can only be seen from high up here. 

 

Hux has already had a chance to look at the nova outside, had the chance to admire its rich colors and graceful form, but even he is still stunned by its presence.

 

Ren lifts one of his hands away from Hux’s torso, letting Hux breathe just a bit better. He reaches towards the bright cloud outside the viewport with his hand outstretched, like he could summon the colors to himself as easily as he summoned Hux. “What is it?” Ren asks, transfixed. 

 

“It’s called a nova. They happen when white dwarf stars explode.” 

 

Ren nods at the explanation, but says nothing else. Instead, with his eyes fixated on the nova outside the viewport, he lets go of Hux one limb at a time. His right leg and then his left leg untwine, so that Ren is left with one grip on Hux’s body. Hux’s arm is still wrapped around Ren’s body in a comforting hold. 

 

Finally, after a deep breath from Ren and a squeeze of encouragement from Hux, he pushes off of Hux with his other arm. Hux lets him go, and Ren floats to the viewport, where he firmly attaches himself to the transparent screen in a way that must be Force-driven. 

 

Hux pushes himself off of the wall to join him. When he gets there, he wraps an arm around his waist in lieu of any handhold. Their sides press against each other, even as the lack of gravity tries to pull them apart. 

 

Ren still hasn’t looked at the floor below them; instead, his gaze is fixated on the colorful nova far in the distance. He would not have been able to see it from where he stubbornly remained on the ground. Hux had only first seen it from up here. 

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Ren says reverently, in a tone that really only comes out when he and Hux are in bed, late at night when both are especially exhausted. 

 

Hux shouldn’t be jealous of a universal phenomenon, but he is anyway. “It’s not that beautiful,” Hux says with a sniff, even as he agrees with Ren. 

 

Ren doesn’t say anything back, doesn’t make a snide remark about Hux’s jealousy that Hux would have if the situation was reversed. Instead, all Ren does is lean his head against Hux’s shoulder. His free-floating hair tickles against Hux’s face. 

 

Unlike before, Ren’s eyes aren’t hidden in Hux’s shoulder. This time, they look out at the universe, at the space just outside this viewport, with a wonder that Hux recognizes as still being part of himself, even after so many years of living in space.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here [@lady-starkiller](http://lady-starkiller.tumblr.com) for more outer space and kylux shenanigans ~*~


End file.
